Ichika Orimura
Ichika Orimura '''is the main protagonist of the ''Infinite Stratos ''anime. He is the only male in the entire series who has been able to pilot an IS since its introduction. Ichika currently is a 1st year student at the IS Academy in Class One, where he serves as Class Representative as well as Vice-President of the Student Council in the IS Academy. He is the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura and the older twin brother of Madoka Orimura. In the Heroes Coalition stories, he is currently working in Neo-City's Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero under the superhero alias The White Marauder. '''Appearance Ichika is a young man of average height with tall black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes and a slim but trained body. He commonly wears his IS Academy uniform. For IS practice, he wears a dark blue tank top and tight-fitting bermuda shorts. As the White Marauder, he wears a white & gray bodysuit with a matching white & gray helmet with a black visor. A green breastplate, a pair of blue iron gloves, a yellow belt with a gray buckle, blue boots and a red & white scarf around his neck. Personality Having been raised (suggested to be Spartan-trained) by Chifuyu, Ichika learns to be polite to all the girls and respectful to those older than him, and is generally very kind. However, he does not take any insults to his family or his country lightly, as shown when he first met Cecilia, she was commenting on how a commoner from Japan could handle the class representative, he remarked that her country isn't anything special (he even ask when was the last time her country won the award for worst cooking). Also, in the manga (and some parts of the light novel) Ichika tends to be rude when he is angered (he named Lingyin "ironing board" and idiot during their fight of the "Sour pork" promise. When Laura slapped him, he reacted angrily by shouting at her why she did that, and when she used the VT System to copy Chifuyu's data and Yukihira, he wanted to punch Laura, without her IS, as much as he could). He believes, when questioned by Laura, that his strength is his freedom to choose and helping those around him. This is shown when he chose to protect a ship of fishermen who were illegally poaching during the mission against the Silver Gospel. Ichika can be extremely clueless when it comes to the feelings the girls have for him, as more often than not, he is more worried of the fact that being the only male who can pilot an IS, he does not know the requirements of controlling it, and the fact he has to live among a very large group of girls (he even told Charles that he was very glad that another male transferred in). He believes that there is absolutely no chance for him to get a girlfriend, as he told Chifuyu that he would not be able to match any of the girls' perfect sides (not knowing that he is the type of guy all the girls want). However, in the light novels especially, there are hints that Ichika's not quite as oblivious as he lets on, with Charlotte even suspecting that he's doing it on purpose. Abilities Currently he is the only male in the entire world who is able to operate an IS. Why that is, nobody knows. Even Tabane, the genius who created IS, is also pleasantly surprised as to why he can activate the Byakushiki, since, by right, a male should have zero relation to IS. Due to this, the government is willing to give him his own personal IS, so as to gather data on him. When Ichika touched a IS for the first time, all sort of information about the IS suddenly appeared in his head. It currently unknown how this happen sor if he still remembers any of it. As stated by his sister in the novel & episode 2, his IS seems to be more offensive in tactics than most, given that he could use the Barrier Void attack that helped his sister win the first Mondo Grosso. But because of this, he is forced to limit his power during class tournaments and practice, due to the amount of damage that could be inflicted on his opponent. He is also a Blessed ''with an unnamed ''Gift ''which gives him the ability to control winds as weapons. He can also summon a white blade. * '''White Blade Technique #1 '- also known as Master Slash. This attack slice his target in half. * White Blade Technique #2 '- also known as Tornado Slash. He traps his targets inside a tornado before striking them from different directions. * '''White Blade Technique #3 '- also known as Ghost Thrust. He charges his target in blinding speed that he goes through his opponents like a ghost. This attack will cause his enemies to lose conscious. He is also skilled in swords and is a bit of a street fighter. '''Trivia * In the Heroes Coalition fics, Ichika is dating Kanzashi Sarashiki. * Ichika was recruited by the Coalition a year before he attended the IS Academy. * Ichika was the first Solo Hero to be introduced in the fics. Notable Quotes * (To Chifuyu Orimura) "I had such a sad life back then... I basked in loneliness... you we're never home, so I took liberty to raise myself. You're always gone for God knows how long with very little contact... I understand that work is unavoidable... it's the reason why we had food on the table along with my school tuition and my daily needs... but for God's sake would it hurt that we get sometime together... as a family. If it weren't for the Heroes Coalition and the Gotandas, my life would have been miserable right now!" Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:IS Users Category:Blesseds Category:Unknown Status